


Ghosts

by QueenImpossibleXIII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter- next generation
Genre: (kind of/not really) Angst, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Teddy's first day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenImpossibleXIII/pseuds/QueenImpossibleXIII
Summary: Teddy's first day at Hogwarts and he's ready to start his life!





	

That was another one. She was a Kastle. Jessica Kastle or something like that. He wasn't really listening. Actually, he couldn't really hear over the pounding of his own heart. His hair was natural-inherited mousy brown locks today and shock showed on his godfather's face that morning as he "cheerily" sent him on his way. Even baby James could tell that he was scared. He shook his head back into the vast, brightly lit room that he was sitting in. He watched as another student went up. Excitement was written all over her face. His was too but he could never shake the feeling that he was getting. He was terrified of the ghosts following him.

He had never really considered it that much. Well that wasn't until he arrived and the giant that showed him the way went pale when he saw him. He threw it off with a smile. Still, the next professor that saw him, stared unblinkingly before noticing that he saw. He carried on walking, amiably chatting to students as he went. Until he reached the Hall of Honour. Everyone walked through it. They had built it after the second wizarding war. Memories of the fallen. It was only as he arrived to stand directly in front of it that realisation hit him like a crashing wave. Teddy Lupin was a replica of Remus J. Lupin, his father. His father who died saving a lot of lives. The hero that fought the Dark Lord himself to protect his best friend' son. The man that Teddy hardly knew.  

Teddy couldn't help but feel guilty as he passed by his parents' portrait with an expression of indifference. It wasn't that he didn't care. It was just that he didn't know them and so was nervous about meeting them. He would obviously get round to it. But today he had a lot on his mind. And so consoling himself with that excuse he moved into the middle of the buzzing bunch of students and allowed himself to be swept in to the great hall. 

And so he waited. Kastle, Kane, Keddar, Koslet. And finally Lupin. "Edward Lupin!" Came the cry and he already felt numb. He commanded his legs to move to the stool at the front. This was it. He was finally going to Hogwarts. To the school of his grandmother, of his godfather and his wife and friends, of his father and mother and their friends. To the school of heroes and traitors, the kind and malicious. It wasn't just one of those dreams he had anymore. The hat was placed on his head and suddenly a voice broke through his ponderings. "Oh certainly very interesting!" The hat mused, "I thought I'd seen the last of you Lupins but then I had thought that about the Potters and look what happened." He was already squirming in his seat. What if the hat sent him to a house because of his family or friends? "Oh don't you worry about that young Lupin! You're mind is quite interesting enough. Brilliant one might say, I see it's not just your father's looks you got but also his flare for learning. You would fit in just right with Ravenclaw but no. I sense that heart of yours boisterous and brave like your mother and yet ambitious with a very defined leadership quality. Gryffindor and Slytherin would have you in a heartbeat. And still. " Teddy's heart stopped pounding. Where before he thought he would explode he now felt as if his chest was a vacuum. "I feel I will give my verdict. Like many a student you have many qualities. Your father's brilliance, your mother's bravery, your godfather's loyalty but I feel what will define you is your kindness and hard work. You will do well. Very very well in-"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried after maybe a minutes deliberation on Teddy's head. The colour drained back into the young boy's face as he bounded from his chair to the cheering table at the side. His hair formed a collage of the colours to reflect the robes of his housemates. Teddy settled into his seat and just like that was forgotten again as they waited for the next name. He wasn't dreaming. He was actually at Hogwarts. He was going to have the time of his life he thought with a faint smile on his lips as he watched the other students around him. 

~

Around him the sound of soft breathing and snores abounded. It seemed as if he was the only one who couldn't sleep. He pulled his wand quickly out of his robe, whispering "Lumos" and taking one more quick look around the dorm before sneaking out. He didn't real know where he was going, he let his legs lead. Finally, he found himself in front of the portrait. 

He gazed at his parents as they gazed back smiling. "Hello Teddy," his mother whispered. And suddenly he was on the floor, tears dropping from his cheeks in quick succession. He couldn't speak, but he noticed his dad pull his mum closer. "We miss you," he said, much in the same style as his wife. Still Teddy didn't respond. So the former professor pressed on "I know that it might be hard on you but I know you're being strong and brilliant. Harry came to visit a few times as did the Granger-Weasleys. " The memory brought a chuckle as he carried on "They are very proud of you as are we." Tonks glanced at Remus to silence him for a moment. "Teddy we love you. " For a minute there was a deafening silence. "I love you too" came a soft, whispered reply accompanied by a smile. 

The next morning, Teddy woke up in his own bed, his wand next him. Only Professor McGonagall and Hagrid saw the soundly sleeping boy in the Hall of Honour, overlooked by his smiling parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do leave feedback!


End file.
